Godot
CantFaketheFunk 5. Diego Armando / Godot May get some heat for having him here at 5, but whatever. So. Diego. When you "first" see him in 3-4? He's sort of a jerk. It's pretty obvious that he's there at Mia's trial pretty much solely trolling for ass, and his actions during the trial kind of reflect it--he's all "let's go get some coffee, eh kitten?" when it looks like the game is up. He's helping Mia out, yes, but not in the best way, really. And then, slowly, Mia's desperate belief in her client's innocence wins him over, and by the catastrophic end of the trial he's as emotionally invested as she is (as we see by crushing the mug)... and comes to see her as an equal. Then the two start dating. Then, trying to finish what Mia started in the Fawles case, he meets with Dahlia... and, for all intents and purposes, is killed. He wakes up from his coma years later to find that the woman he loved is dead at the hands of Redd White... and blames Phoenix Wright for not being able to protect her. So, he decides to get his revenge in one of the only ways he knows how--in court. Godot's a tragic character, but we'll get to that later. He's written pretty damn well, and has some of the best lines in the series (though it might be a teensy bit overdone). He's constantly mocking Phoenix, and easily the most cool and collected lawyer we see in the series--perhaps even beyond von Karma. Nothing rattles him, and Godot really does get points solely for how "cool" he is at pretty much all times. The downside to this--and one of the reasons he isn't higher--is that... honestly, it's sort of boring to go against him in court. He's got some great lines, but there's really not a sense of urgency like there was against Edgeworth or the Von Karmas (incidentally, this is one of the problems with Kyouya/Klavier in AA4 as well). A lot of times, it seems like he'll just sit there and take it as you deconstruct his argument, where Franziska, Manfred, or Edgeworth wouldn't. Also, I forget who originally said this... but he really is written pretty much solely for 3-5. Not that this is necessarily a bad thing because 3-5 is mindblowingly awesome, but it felt like 1-2/1-3 and 2-2/2-3 were a bit more involved with Edgeworth/Franziska, respectively. Despite all of this, Godot manages to be one of the single most awesome characters in the series. He really is one of the more tragically flawed characters, too--he's obsessed with both getting his revenge on Phoenix and trying to redeem his "failure" to protect Mia that he loses sight of reality, and I think it's interesting that he actually succumbs to his flaws in the end instead of rising above them. Notably, his plan for 3-5 was sort of... well, incredibly flawed, and he could have easily averted the entire thing had he brought Phoenix Wright into it. But that's a character flaw more than bad writing. He is really, really cool though. And you can't help but feel bad for the guy at the end. ---- Cloud and Squall 5th: Godot Appearances: 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Favorite Quote: "Blacker then a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than hell itself.. That is coffee." Favorite Moment: Godot sees Mia's spirit with Nick. First I'll state that Godot's theme is simply awesome. In fact, it's my ringtone right now, and I don't plan on changing it anytime soon. That's just how awesome his theme is. That alone puts him above most of the other characters in the series. His theme is just THAT awesome. And I don't care if you say Klavier Gavin's theme is better. I tend to disagree. His theme is not only awesome, but it fits him really well too. The song is kind of like the 17th cup of coffee in a trial- tragic and bitter, but still sweet. That's the only way I can really describe the song. Godot is kind of obsessed with coffee. As is the game really. Diego Armando was poisoned using coffee. Glen Elg was poisoned using coffee. Godot drinks 17 cups of coffee at every trial. Viola offers Phoenix Coffee. But his obsession with coffee is an interesting one for a prosecutor. Because it's not a whip, it's not a commanding attitude, it's a simple black, and bitter drink. When you first meet Godot, he's touting that he's undefeated as a prosecutor. Which, though true, isn't impressive, as he never had any cases at all. But you can easily tell he has a score to settle with Phoenix Wright, but you never get quite what that might be. He makes many allusions to his true identity through the game. Of course in 3-4, you discover that he's really Diego Armando, a former defense attorney that worked with Mia. But Phoenix Wright being Mia's student, still didn't explain anything about his hatred for Trite. It wasn't until the last case of the game that everything had been revealed. But before I go on to that, I'd like to say that I love how everything fits together for him. The fact that he can't see red on white background is alluded to early in the game, and might not be so easy to catch on to. The fact that he was on the other side of the bridge the night of the murder is hinted at, but the fact that he disappeared wasn't heavily questioned at first. Now to his role in the final case in the game. And it's that case that truly made me think Godot was top 5 material. Godot wanted to help Maya, because he couldn't save Mia from Redd White (the irony is endless, since he can't see Red on White background). So instead he did the next best thing. He tried to save Maya's life. But he was too selfish to ask Nick for help- the one person that he should have went to first. If there was anyone that could have saved Maya- it was Nick. Even Mia felt this way. So it was a bit tragic that he didn't go to Nick for help. Because he didn't see Nick as worthy. But in the end, he sees it. He sees that Phoenix Wright carried on Mia's work, instead of doing nothing about it. Phoenix Wright failed in saving Mia. But he carried on after her death. He didn't let grudges get in his way of doing what Mia believed was right. He was never to proud to get help in saving Maya. In 1-2, he wasn't too proud to go ask Grossberg to defend Maya, when he was an attorney himself. And when he turned him down, Phoenix went and defended her himself. In 2-4, he asked Edgeworth and Gumshoe both for help, showing that he wanted help from everyone he could. He even accepts help from Franziska Von Karma in case 3-5. Something that Godot himself could never do- ask the one person that he couldn't accept. And Godot sees this in the end. He realizes that he should have went to Nick right away. And that's kind of a bittersweet moment. Because Godot is the real killer of Misty Fey. He had thought he was protecting Maya. But he questions if that's really what he was doing. It's that self doubt at the end of the game, that makes Godot one of the best characters in the series without question. ---- DNEA 48. Diego Armando/Godot I can see the confused looks on the faces of everyone that reads through this topic (yes, all 2.36 of you). 'How can The Mother****ing Godot be so low?' I hear you madly stutter. 'I mean, he has no lesbian hype surrounding him, right? ... right? He... he's just too cool! I mean, he has his badass headgear, a badass theme, and he's a total badass in court being nearly unfazed by anything! He has coffee, coffee metaphors, coffee sitcoms, coffee spinoffs, coffee chestnuts roasting over an open fire, and even a coffee kitchen sink! Godot... he's just so dee-' Let me stop you RIGHT there. Godot, Diego, Toasterface - whatever you want to call him - is not deep. No no. He may be shrouded with ZOMG MYSTERY when we first meet him, but he's by no means deep. He can spout all the useless coffee metaphors all he wants, but he's still not deep. No, the Poptarts' best friend follows a pretty predictable pattern: slurp coffee, segway into a coffee metaphor while theme plays, slurp coffee, wait for fanboys to finish climaxing, call Phoenix "Trite" for the sixteen-thousandth time, wait for fanboys to stop climaxing again. And of course, we have our backstory for the brave little toaster. GASP! HE KNEW IA GOOD LORD GAWD IS HE DEE- no, still not deep. Still slurping on coffee everyone's favourite overrated prosecutor is now in the role of aiding Mia through her first case and aside from being very obvious about wanting to bone her dull ass and throwing a "helpful" comment here and there, I still see nothing deep. But clearly Case 5 shows how dee- no. Aside from festering rage against Dahlia for "killing" him and being the "Hey, he must be that guy that Dahlia killed that wasn't British" dude, the lovechild between Geordie and the three-breasted skank from Total Recall does nothing different, the same awful prosecuting. He almost makes Payne look like a competent prosecutor. Oh, and he also loves to do his version of Sahwit's Toupee Throw ™. It's cute for the first time, but like anything involving Franziska, it gets old fast. 'Man, DNEA, you seem to dislike Godot quite a bit.' No ****. '... Yeah, so um, why is he this high then and not stinking it up down with Kane Bullard?' Glad you asked that question. One reason, really. His "OBJECTION!" 'what' You heard (read?) me right. His objection. What's so great about it? Everything. ... Okay, I lied. It's just one thing: The fact that it sounds like a pissed off somewhat overweight black man is shouting it. When I first heard it, I had to turn off my DS and re-experience it. Surely I heard wrong, Wright? 'Ha ha, DNEA... you suck.' Shut up faceless reader. Anyway, I heard right and I could just envision what ol' Godot would say next: "Yeah, you heard me right. I objec' to yo' candy ass and if you dun' like that I can bust a cap up yo' cracka ass. Blamblam. You hear me right ****a? I could be ridin' some white ***** ass right now, but noooooo~ Trite. You got to be all up in my crib! I could've been Happy Negro, but you just had to... blah blah... I ain't da Wrong Location ******, I'm the I'm-gonna-do-a-driveby-on-yo'-cracka-ass ****a!" Godot. He had the choice between being an awesome character and drinking coffee. Guess what he chose. Here in this corner, we see a person that has no ideia what they're talking about. Really, who let these misinformed people write stuff down here? ---- Naye745 5. Godot/Diego Armando There is really only one word needed to describe Godot: cool. From his coffee analogies to his smooth dialogue as Diego in 3-4, everything that Godot says is just cool. And when he finally confesses to everything at the end of 3-5, he still manages to come out looking like a hero. What brings Godot down to fifth are two things: -He's not a thrilling prosecutor to fight. Both Von Karmas, as I have mentioned, are intense to battle in the courtroom, and Edgeworth did a damn good job in all of his cases as a prosecutor. Godot certainly never gets rattled, but he doesn't have the killer instinct of the others. -He only appears in one game. All of my top 4 are in all three games. I know this is a silly thing, but when the whole mythology of the games has been built up without him, and he's sort of added in later, it's hard to feel as attached to him as you do with the others. Pretty much every criticism transy has said of Godot applies with me, except I just like the guy a lot regardless, so I have him this high. (I think he might have Godot in the Top 10 as well.) ---- SSBM_Guy 6. Godot Case(s): 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Ah, Godot. Godot is a pretty awesome prosecutor. Overrated? ...A little. But yeah. Godot is just a complete badass and is awesome. ...However, in court...not so awesome. In any case...let's continue on. The first mention of Godot is actually in Case 3-1...but under his real name. He was shown as "Diego Armando" and was killed by Dahlia. He was also mentioned as Mia's boyfriend. However...the first time you actually meet him is in Case 3-2. Atmey goes on talking about how great Godot is, probably just to scare Phoenix and Maya. Godot...isn't that great in court. In fact, he may even be worse than ROOKIE KILLER Payne. Sure, he does some great stuff in court, such as completely owning Phoenix at the end of Trial 1. Basically, he says "Yeah, you proved that Ron didn't steal the Urn by saying he was at KB Secuirty...yeah, that just happened to be the scene of a murder. Nice job, Trite. *coffee drink*". <_< He also manages to save Atmey twice in court. One of the saves was destroyed by Desirée and the other was destroyed by Dues Ex Machina Mia. So...what makes Godot so bad in court? Simple. He doesn't raise any OBJECTIONs at all...much less does he talk during cross-examination. Hell, in the first cross-examination of Case 3-2, he doesn't say a single thing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. However...there's two more things to this. The first is that he's an honest prosecutor. He doesn't use any tricks or traps that Edgeworth, Franziska, or von Karma uses...which is probably why they're so much better in court. Godot doesn't use any of that, which is why he isn't nearly as difficult. Another thing is that he's always cool and collected. He always has a good understanding of how the case goes out and he almost never breaks. Kind of like von Karma. Except von Karma just completely breaks in Trial 3 of Case 1-4. But yeah. Godot just sits back, drinks coffee, and watches the show. Oh, and he says a few "cool" sayings from time to time. As well as throw coffee cups at Phoenix. Case 3-3? Hmm...Godot is still horrible in court. In fact, he's much worse. I mean...the whole part with Phoenix bluffing that the ear medicine bottle was the poison. If Edgeworth was there, he would rip Phoenix apart. Franziska would whip Phoenix, like, 10 times. von Karma would do the same thing Edgeworth would do, just 10x harder. Payne would be like "lol wut". ROOKIE KILLER Payne would probably laugh at Phoenix and be playing with his awesome hair. But Godot? Godot is just sorta sitting there and let Tigre speak. Of course, Tigre completely slips up and that's what got him Guilty. However...Godot also does some pretty cool things in Case 3-3. For instance, when everyone is completely scared of Tigre and hiding from him, Godot just slams his coffee cup on the desk and says "Hey, you. Shut up.". Yeah, he is manly enough to take on Tigre. That alone makes him more manly than Phoenix, Maya, the Judge, and Jean...though...that's not saying much. But it was still pretty cool. Now...Case 3-4. Godot isn't in Case 3-4...but Diego Armando was. And oh man, Diego is awesome. Completely arrogant and awesome. Plus, he's totally a womanizer, calling all the females "kittens". Not to mention he ended up being Mia's boyfriend. Totally some epic womanizing there. Just like Godot, Diego does absolutely nothing in court. Hell, he even tells Mia "Hey, that guy did it and he's pretty much guilty. Now, let's drink some coffee together, kitten.". Yeah. He basically tells Mia that this case is over and she's wasting her time. Of course, he shouldn't even bother with Mia, since she has dues ex machina hax. Well...Younger Mia doesn't...but that's aside from the point. Eventually, at the end of the case, once Terry suicdes, Diego just completely changes. He actually encourages Mia. He also decides to help her out take down Dahlia...which eventually leads to his "death". And the main thing...he breaks his coffee cup. With his bare hands. Yeah. Totally badass. And finally...we got Case 3-5. This basically shows all of Godot's backstory. The first day is nothing. It's just to keep Godot away and fanservice. Yeah, awesome fanservice, but still fanservice. But then...we get onto the main thing. Godot reveals that he's actually Diego Armando...as well as admitting to killing Elise. His reasoning? He went sorta crazy when he saw his chance to kill "Dahlia Hawthorne", the person who "killed" him. Of course, it was actually Elise channeling Dahlia, but he didn't realize that. Also, his reasoning for protecting Maya was to repay Mia for not being able to protect her from REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP. As for Phoenix? He was just simply mad at him for not being able to do anything to save Mia. Hell, his entire speech at the end of Case 3-5 was awesome. And the VISOR EXPLOSION and the "blood tears" scene...great stuff. Very nice ending to Godot. Oh, and Phoenix drinking coffee with Godot. That was pretty epic, too. So...what exactly happened to Godot after Case 3-5? Well...it's assumed that he dies. Why? Because he shows up on the upper side of this sketch. Well...all the alive characters are on the bottom. While Godot is on the top side, with Mia and Elise...both of who are dead. So yeah...Godot is assumed to be dead, but I'm not too sure. So...what's so great about Godot? Everything. Sure, he isn't a great prosecutor. Sure, he's a bit overrated. But damn. He's just badass, says some pretty good quotes, and just an overall cool guy. Plus, his theme song rules. However...it's just not enough t make it into the Top 5. Ha...! ---- transience 8. Godot - this guy just leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth - LOL INSERT COFFEE METAPHOR XDXD THIS GUY IS DEEP COFEEE BLACK AS YOUR SOUL - I pretty much described Godot there - he says a bunch of pseudo-intelligent crap, occasionally points out a contradiction and then goes back to sipping his coffee. - he's definitely the worst prosecutor. present that bottle at the end of 3-3 against Franziska and she'd whip you before you even got the word "objection" out of your mouth. Edgeworth would belittle you with style. Godot's like "well, whatever. I don't care. let's see what happens." I've heard some people describe him as a guy that cares more about getting a proper verdict than running a good case, but that's just BS. - my other problem with him is that he's basically one big plot twist. his entire existence is nothing more than a set-up for 3-5. Edgeworth feels like the cases are written around him -- Godot is basically written for 3-5. I mean, the entire game revolves around poisoning because they have to get more LOL COFFEE crap in. - but I can't help it -- like Acro, Godot is "cool", and he's got some stellar parts. he's fun to read, he's got a pretty cool theme song, his ending is fairly fantastic as long as you don't think too hard about his motives. - best moment: 3-3, Tigre. everyone else cowers in fear, Godot stands there and doesn't even blink. Godot's not very "badass" like people want to portray him, but damn, that part impressed me. - even as a crappy prosecutor that's a walking plot twist, he's still awesome enough to be in the top 10. that's how "cool" Godot is. ---- WiggumFan267 10. Diego Armando/Godot Many men wait for him to appear. So, when you go against him in 3-2 and 3-3... he's a different kind of opponent, but that's what I like so much about him. He very rarely gets pissed/upset like the other prosecutors, and even when he does he's kind of like "...wait, what?" as opposed to "ARRRRRGH!". So he's that cool coffee drinking customer kind of guy. And while not making him pissed may nto be as satisfying, he remains to be a good character. In fact, he does a good job of makingyou feel angry for not being able to put huge dents in him... but you still get some like his spittakes and Omg the coffee throw. He may not truly be a prosecutor, but he's still a cool guy to play against. In 3-4 is his best moment in the game, when he breaks the coffee mug... he lets out his feelings from that case, and it crushed Mia so hard. The relationship between the 2 of them... I guess we'll never know what it really was, but in either way Diego seemed to care a lot for Mia, much in the same way Mia did for Phoenix..... and Phoenix for Maya. Protective and yet, closer than just friendship, perhaps. 3-5 still leaves a huge kind of confused impression on me (still love the case, but I don't think I'll ever fully understand it). But from what I take, with Godot's involvement, he accepts his fate. Every single person in that court was working against Dahlia, and Godot just as strongly as the rest. The woman who ruined his life, Mia's life, Misty's sort of, and partially Phoenix's, and pretty much everyone else too... But I do think in this case Godot was trying to protect Maya not just because he cared for Mia... but he cared about Maya too, because he wanted to protect the same sort of incident happening to her. Granted, his hatred for Dahlia was the main fuel for the murder, and perhaps that momentarily blinded him so he didn't realize it was Misty he was killing (even if this sacrifice of hers was part of the plan to stop Dahlia and Morgan), and this is probably more true because the way everything played out, I almost feel like his strike was truly impulsive, and would have done it anyway. And yes, though you don't really want to send him to jail for his crime, as Phoenix says to Maya when she's defending him, he's just trying to find the truth. And the truth was that Godot was successful in everything; stopping Morgan, seeing Mia again, forgiving Phoenix, getting his revenge against Dahlia, etc. Maybe even he shouldn't be jailed because I feel like Misty consented to her sacrifice if it was needed, even though Godot's intentions may have been slightly different. And while he was in his "coma", thanks to Dahlia... uh, well, I guess you;d have to imagine that Mia would be pretty broken up. I kind of wish his poisoning was a case you could do. I wonder though, knowing full well about the channelers, why he never tried to contact Mia in the past, after she died? An attorney can't cry until it's all over. And then he bleeds... cries... thing.... uh, yup. ---- Leonhart4 3. Godot The Good: I'll just go ahead and say it: Godot is cool. I love his character design, his quotability, his animations (particularly his spit-take damage animation), everything. There's never really a dull moment when Godot is around. For the first three cases, he's got this aura of mystery around him. Then you discover who he is in 3-4 and things start to make sense. I thought he was great in this case, watching Mia gradually win him over with her determination. Then the tension of trying to nail the guy in 3-5 is wonderful because he's practically begging you to do it if you can. Plus, Godot's got a great theme and "The Bitter Taste of Truth" is a great song as well. The Best: I love Godot's rivalry with Phoenix in this game, especially as you gradually unfold what caused it in the first place. There are a lot of people around here I've heard belittle Godot for doing nothing in 3-3 when Phoenix presented the ear medicine when Edgeworth or Franziska wouldn't have even let him finish his sentence. To me, that was part of Godot testing "to see what kind of man" Phoenix was. That's why he's content basically to let Phoenix run the trials for the most part when Edgeworth and Franziska always tried to seize control. For Godot, it's not about winning. He doesn't really seem to care if he loses. 3-5 is the ultimate test for Phoenix, which is why he won't let the trial end once Maya is discovered to be safe and sound even when everyone else thinks it's over. Godot wants to see if Phoenix can find the truth. It was that aspect of Godot's character I really enjoyed. I also liked his "confession" at the end when he realized he was in the wrong all along, and then enjoying a cup of coffee with Phoenix was great, too. The Bad: While Godot's love and dedication to Mia was admirable, his hatred of Phoenix was irrational, though he comes to realize this at the end of 3-5. If he had just gone to Phoenix in the first place, the entire tragedy of that case could have been avoided. This isn't something that I dislike about Godot or anything, but it is a flaw in his character. His motivations aren't really very good, but then again, it seems that none of the epic case villains have very good motivations, but that doesn't stop them from being good! The Worst: Honestly, I don't have a problem admitting that Godot isn't a very good prosecutor, probably the worst in the series. I don't think anyone really likes him for his skill as a prosecutor though anyway. He's got many redeeming qualities besides that, but it is a weak point. Guest: InnerPuppy 1. Diego Armando / Godot Cases: The Stolen Turnabout, Recipe For Turnabout, Turnabout Beginnings (as Diego), Bridge To The Turnabout oh hell yes Category:Fictional characters